The Life And Times Of Kurt Hummel
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Kurt's life has always been rich and fantastic; he had an amazing father, an amazing house, great friends, and a beautiful boyfriend; Blaine. But when Burt brings home his new girlfriend, whom Kurt cannot stand, will his life fall to pieces? Or will a little but of humility bring Kurt on a journey he never thought he would take. Kurt-centric but with a lot of Klaine.
1. Hummel And Anderson

**Hello once again. Welcome to my new story. I'm super excited about this one and I hope you guys enjoy it too. If you haven't checked out any of my other fics, please do so now-I'm sure there's at least one there you will enjoy.**

**These chapters might seem quite short, but that's because I will be updating every single day, so there's less each chapter, but more overall!**

**Please review, favourite and follow as it really does mean the world to me.**

**I know this chapter's just a summary of the boys really, but I wanted to set up the scene!**

**Also, I have actually completely finished writing this story-so unfortunately I cannot take suggestions for what happens (but it does mean I can update quickly), but I still really, really appreciate your reviews and support!**

Kurt Hummel has always gotten what he wanted. The shiny navigator he just _had _to have, the most recent line of Steve McQueen clothing that matches his body shape perfectly, the cat he found on the street that he seemed to bond with right away. Kurt had a pretty amazing life, and some may say he was a bit bitchy, but he genuinely did care for the people he loved. So, at the age of sixteen, Kurt was one of the richest teenagers in the country.

Burt Hummel had humble beginnings; he started a tyre shop in the small town of Lima, Ohio after his wife died. He had to provide for his only son, so his knowledge of mechanics brought them their income. However nobody could have expected the business to do so well. The friendly staff and the great service meant Hummel's Tires and Lube could expand all over the company, and even into other sectors, making Burt one of the most successful entrepreneurs in America.

Of course, Kurt grew up with the lavish lifestyle. Burt kept him grounded, but he couldn't resist giving Kurt as much as he could. The pair moved to the heart of New York City, although Burt was worried about his son's safety due to his unique interests, but Kurt could hold his own against anybody. The thing that made Burt happiest that they had made the decision to move across the country was Kurt's joy when he found Blaine.

When the two met at Kurt's first day at his new fancy private school, they were both smitten. Burt remembers Kurt coming home that day and stating that he had found his future husband and that Burt had better get to know him quick because he was going to be spending a lot of time at the Hummel home. Like I said, what Kurt wanted, Kurt got. So it wasn't long before they were dating and Blaine was a permanent fixture in the house.

So, at the age of 18, the pair had been dating for six years, and couldn't be happier.

Blaine Anderson can't remember not being wealthy. He had always gone to the most expensive school in the state, and received way too much for his birthday each year. Despite this, he was one of the most down to earth people his friends knew. Blaine would be content just sitting in at the beach with his guitar all day long, well, until he met Kurt.

All of his friends noticed a change in Blaine as soon as he met Kurt. The Anderson boy smiled more, and went out of his way to make sure Kurt was happy. They argued that this might not help Kurt's diva attitude, but Blaine was so in love he didn't care, and it's stayed that way for six years.

The Andersons, unlike the Hummels, come from old money. Thousands and thousands of generations of hard workers means the current heirs don't have to work for anything. Blaine was so grateful for his life, and he wouldn't change it for anything, but he imagined a future with Kurt where they would teach their children the importance of giving back and being thankful for what you have.

Despite their differences, Kurt and Blaine were the strongest couple anyone knew, and, even though they saw each other every day at school, would often spend the night at one or the other's houses. The pair were very open about their relationship. Both having strong relationships with their parents meant they were trusted to be safe, honest, and open about where they were spending the night and spending time.

The pair's favourite past time was to snuggle on the sofa watching their favourite rom coms. Often, Kurt's cat Nayla would join them. She was a bit of a feisty cat, much like Kurt himself, and she didn't let a lot of people touch her. Burt stayed away as often as possible, as she simply tolerated the man who buys her food. Kurt was her favourite person; she made an instant connection with the boy and protected him fiercely. Maybe this was why, when Blaine came in to the picture, she grew an attachment to him as well. They had a mutual bond over their want to keep Kurt happy and safe.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter-just know that this story isn't going to be about everyone catering to Kurt all the time, and Kurt isn't going to be a complete bitch in the story. Sure he's going to be a bit OOC but he's still likeable I promise!**


	2. Making Plans

**Hey guys, thanks for your lovely reviews for the first chapter, as well as the favourites and follows.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

It was a hot sunny afternoon when Kurt and Blaine made their way across the school courtyard to join their friends for lunch. The pair walked hand in hand, unafraid of the people around them, both holding a lunch bag of only the most organic food to eat.

Sitting down, they greeted their best friends that were sitting at their favourite table.

"Hey guys", Blaine said, smiling his signature smile that them.

"Hey, how was French?" Mercedes asked.

The group got along really well. It started their very first day (Kurt and Blaine had already met), when the couple met their best friends Mercedes. Who then introduced them to Wes, Thad, David, Tina, Mike, and Brittany. Since then, they group had become inseperable, and defended each other to the death.

"Eurgh, I swear Miss Parker can't even speak French. I spent the whole lesson teaching her verbs", Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Well, that's not exactly true", Blaine said, placing his hand on top of Kurt's lovingly, "She might have made a little mistake and Kurt may have...rudely corrected her".

"Rude? She's a French teacher, Blaine. She should not make mistakes in French".

"You're right honey, I'm sorry", Blaine said, leaning in to give Kurt a kiss on his temple, but secretly giving the rest of the group an eye roll, causing them all the snigger slightly.

They weren't making fun of Kurt, they loved him despite his diva attitude. They also loved how much Blaine and Kurt loved each other, even through all the teasing. The group got to eating lunch after they had all died down. The couple sat in their usual position; Kurt leaning in to Blaine who put his arm around Kurt, making it hard to eat his lunch, but he didn't mind.

"So apparently we're all getting called into the councillors office this week to talk about 'life goals'", Thad said with an eye roll of his own.

"Life goals? We're not graduating for another year", Tina exclaimed.

"I know, but they said we need to start thinking about this stuff already".

"Well I know what I want to do", Blaine said confidently, causing them all to look up at him in surprise.

"I want to be a doctor", he continued proudly, "I don't want to just live off my family's money all my life; I want to help people and save lives and make my friends and family proud".

"Well, as long as you make a lot of money yourself, I don't mind", Kurt said with a smile, but everyone knew he was joking.

"What do you want to do Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess I want to take over my dad's company, when he's had enough", Kurt said nonchalantly while taking a bite of lettuce, "I don't want it to go to some random business guy who won't love it the way my dad does".

"That's so sweet", Blaine said, leaning in to give Kurt a sweet kiss which turned deeper as they continued. Their friends were used to this;

"SO", Mike said loudly, trying to avoid the awkwardness of sitting beside two people making out, "any plans after school?" he asked the group.

"Mmm!" Kurt said loudly, pulling himself away from Blaine to answer. Blaine continued to chase Kurt's lips, but the boy was already preoccupied with his next statement,

"I'm taking Blaine on a date! We're going to Broadway to see Wicked and having dinner at my new favourite restaurant".

"Sounds cute", David commented.

"Kurt you have a 'new favourite restaraunt' every day of the week!" Mercedes commented.

"Yes, Mercedes, but my tastes must keep up to our ever-changing culture", he retorted with a smile, "anyway, it's called Pavarotti and it's supposed to have the best chefs in the country".

"I can't wait", Blaine said, getting excited. Kurt and Blaine went on dates often, but mostly stayed at their own houses to watch a movie or play music. So it was a treat, despite their wealth, to head in to the hustle and bustle and go on a proper date, and neither boy could wait.

**I know this is kind of a weird chapter, but I just wanted to get a better idea of who Kurt and Blaine are, and their friends and stuff.**


	3. Date Night

**Hey guys-back again! here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Please, please, please give some reviews, even if it's constructive criticism-I like to know what you all think! :)**

After school, the couple headed over to Kurt's grand manor to get changed and do their homework before heading off to their date. As soon as they walked in the door, they were accosted by Burt;

"Hey guys, how was school?" He asked.

"It was great, Burt", Blaine said with a cheery smile at the same time Kurt said;

"It was boring".

This caused all three of them to laugh. Blaine and Burt got along really well, as did Kurt with the Andersons. So Burt was always more than happy for his son to spend time with the other boy, and even head out in to the city at night.

"Alright, well, get your homework done both of you and then you can go, all right? And back by ten". Kurt halted walking up the grand staircase to his room at these words, causing Blaine to crash in to the back of him;

"Ten?! Come on, the show might not even finish until then dad!" Burt sighed;

"Alright, half ten. No later!"

"Eleven". Kurt said, sounding determined.

"Alright then", Burt said, waving his hand and sounding exasperated. Kurt squealed at this and dragged Blaine up to his large, warm bedroom.

Blaine took his usual position in the room; lying like a starfish on Kurt's magnificent bed. Meanwhile, Nayla sat on Kurt's lap as he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with his homework spread out in front of him.

"I don't wanna", Blaine said petulantly, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Come on, Blaine. An hour of work and then we can go get dinner, okay?"

The thought of food got Blaine motivated.

Therefore, two hours later, the boys were freshly showered and dressed and heading in their town car to Pavarotti. The place was decked out; lights shone in to the sky from the restaurant, and there was a queue to get in that almost wrapped around the whole building.

As the car pulled up to the curb, Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked confidently towards the front door, meeting the bouncer;

"Kurt Hummel and guest please", he said authoritavely. Kurt had become used to this; the Hummel name could get him anywhere.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck as the bouncer checked the list of reservations;

"I'm just a guest to you, am I?" He said teasingly, "Is this where you bring all your dates, huh?" Kurt laughed at this;

"Uh huh. I make sure to say guest as I can never remember their names", he teased. Eventually, the bouncer let them past. The pair ignored the groans and protests from the people waiting in line for hours.

As per usual, Kurt and Blaine were escorted to the best table in the house; it was on the top floor of the building, with an amazing view out on to central park.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kurt said with wonder in his voice, "I'll never get used to this".

"Meh", Blaine said jokily, taking Kurt's hand across the table.

"Shut up!" Kurt said with a laugh, "just because you've lived here all your life!"

The playful banter continued for the rest of dinner, which tasted amazing. Kurt had salmon which melted in the mouth, and Blaine had a steak which must have been taken from a royal cow. By the end of the meal, Blaine had moved his chair around to sit right beside Kurt. They were sharing a slice of cheesecake, although Kurt was eating almost all of it.

"I should never have chosen the cheesecake!" Blaine protested, but spoke softly as he was sitting right beside his boyfriend, "if I'd gone for the chocolate cake I would have been able to eat some!" He joked. Kurt playfully nudged him with his elbows;

"Alright then, you can have one bit", he said, taking a piece of the dessert on his spoon and feeding it to the boy sitting beside him. The pair never broke eye contact.

"I love you", Blaine said once he had eaten his piece, never breaking the eye contact.

"I love you too", Kurt said softly, leaning in and giving his boyfriend a kiss that lasted several minutes. The kiss tasted of cheesecake and wine (which they had managed to persuade the water to give them).

"Mmm", Blaine moaned as they broke away from their embrace, "we'd better get going or we'll miss the opening number".

"Sure", Kurt said, sounding excited, "although maybe we could make out a bit more during the show; we have box seats so nobody will know", he said as they stood up to put on their coats. Kurt pressed his body against Blaine's, playing with his coat collar flirtily. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear;

"Kurt Hummel wants to make out instead of watching Wicked? What have you done to my boyfriend?!" Kurt laughed at this, pulling out of the embrace and taking Blaine's hand;

"Come on, Romeo, if we actually did miss the first number I think I would have to break up with you!"

"There's the Kurt I know", Blaine said with a smile as they walked hand in hand out the building.

**Just a cute wee chapter for you all! Stuff starts to go down in the next chapter! **


	4. Important News

**Hey guys-thanks again for the lovely reviews-I'm glad to see people enjoying the story! This chapter is where the drama starts; I'm really excited about where the story goes from here!**

It was a typical Saturday in the Hummel household; Blaine's parents were out of town on a mini vacation, so he had invited himself over to hang out with Kurt. The pair were sitting in the grand living room watching any trashy TV show they could find.

The living room was Blaine's second favourite room of Kurt's house (apart from Kurt's bedroom, of course). It had plush sofas that you could just melt in to, a fluffy rug that made him want to take off his socks and rub his feet in to it, a ginormous fireplace that carried up to two floors, and a giant plasma TV with the best HD shots. Blaine loved his own mansion, of course, but as it was inherited from his ancestors it had a much older feel with knights in armour and old portraits hanging on the walls. Kurt's house was much more modern and he felt it was okay if he accidentally rumpled a cushion or something.

A new episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians had just come on, so the pair were snuggled together with Nayla sitting on both their laps, with her head on Blaine's. She was gently purring as both boys stroked her soft fur. Every now and then, Kurt or Blaine would go in for a soft kiss in between conversation, or an actual make-out session during the advert breaks. This would cause Nayla to howl and scratch at Blaine's legs, cutting their lip-locking time short.

"Nayla, how about you go somewhere else, huh?" Blaine said, sounding impatient as he picked the cat up and practically threw her in to the hallway.

"Blaine! That was mean". Kurt said, he was oddly protective of that feline.

"Sorry babe", Blaine said, although it was clear he wasn't sorry at all. Eventually he managed to persuade Kurt to continue their light make out session. Blaine had his hands tight on Kurt's waist, while the Hummel boy had his arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend's shoulders.

They could have continued like this for a while, but Burt suddenly walked in to the living room, banging the double doors open, causing them both to jump apart. Burt had definitely seen what they were up to, but he'd seen so much worse from the boys that these kind of things didn't bother him anymore.

"Dad what the hell? You gave me a heart attack!" Kurt was clutching his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Sorry guys", he replied, but it was clear Burt was distracted, as he was looking at his phone.

"I've just got an important text, so I figure now is as good a time as any to talk to you about it". Kurt was really confused;

"Talk about what?" Burt sat down on the armchair adjacent to the boys.

"Would you like me to leave?" Blaine said, always the gentleman.

"No, don't worry about it Blaine. You're like a second son to me so it's important you hear this too".

"Dad you're scaring me", Kurt said.

"Okay, listen bud. I haven't been completely honest with you these last few months. Okay…here it goes…"

Burt was obviously nervous, he kept wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans; even though they had come in to money, Burt refused to change his signature style.

"Just tell us", Kurt said, sounding impatient.

"I've been seeing someone", he finally said. Blaine smiled broadly and congratulated Burt.

"Like…a new business associate?" Kurt asked, obviously confused.

"No Kurt, like a girlfriend".

Kurt sat there in shock with his mouth open. If it were any other situation, Blaine would have laughed.

"Her name is Carole, and she works in the restaurant where I often have dinner meetings. I eventually asked her out one day and we've been dating ever since. I didn't want to keep this information from you Kurt but I hope you understand that I just wanted to make sure I really liked her before I introduced her to the family".

"Introduced her to the family?!"

"Yeah, I want her to get to know you and hopefully one day we can all be one big family".

"What the hell?!" Kurt suddenly exploded, standing up from the couch. Automatically, Blaine stood up too.

"So you just pick up this random woman and suddenly she's my new mom?" Burt sighed and scratched his head;

"Bud you know that's not what this is. I'll always love your mother, but I really think I could love Carole. I haven't been this happy in a long time, can you please let me have this?"

"Oh sure dad", he said sarcastically, "I'm totally fine with you bringing home a random waitress that's going to try and act like my new mother, telling me what to do, all the while trying to take all our money".

"Carole's really trust worthy Kurt".

"How do you know that?" Kurt practically screamed. When Burt didn't reply he shouted in frustration and stormed out the room and up to his bedroom.

"I really am happy for you", Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine. Maybe you could get Kurt to come around to your way of thinking too?" He said.

"I'll try", Blaine replied, "but Burt, Kurt does have a point; you've worked hard to achieve all this", he said with a sweeping gesture to indicate the large house, "don't lose it all because you went in to something too quickly".

And with that, Blaine walked out the room to comfort his boyfriend.

**Hope you enjoyed-we'll meet Carole soon!**


	5. Uninvited Guest

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter-I hope you like it! **

**It's currently midnight, and I've just got back from a long day of work (I'm so delirious), and I'm working tomorrow-so I almost forgot to post this chapter! So sorry it took so long to put up today!**

Mr and Mrs Anderson didn't always love Kurt. When their son first brought his new boyfriend home at the age of twelve, they hadn't been a fan of his superior attitude, and even had a talk to Blaine about how Kurt often bossed him around. However over time, they saw how happy Blaine was around the Hummel boy, and they eventually grew to love Kurt as much as their son did.

That being said, the two adults were starting to wonder when Kurt was going to leave their house. Kurt had waltzed in to their house with two suitcases, claiming he was just there for a sleepover. That was a week ago. The boys would head off to school, come back and do homework, generally go out with a friend, and then head to bed. They had received several phone calls from Burt asking when his son would be coming home, but Kurt was vague.

Blaine loved having Kurt's company for so long; he felt safe and warm knowing he would be coming home with Kurt every day, and waking up beside him also. However he was starting to get worried;

"Babe I really think it's time you went home", he said one evening while the pair were doing homework at the large wood dining table.

"Why? Do you want rid of me?" Kurt said teasingly. Blaine laughed;

"Of course not, it's just…" But Blaine could not continue as Kurt had climbed in to his lap and had begun to kiss at his neck.

"Oh..erm..listen…please…" He tried to stutter out, but it wasn't working. This was how, a solid five minutes later, Blaine found himself in an intense make out session with his boyfriend at his very own dining room table. He eventually managed to find the willpower to stop;

"Kurt!" He said, gently pushing Kurt off of him and back in to his own chair, "I know what you're doing!"

"Uh huh, and what's that?" Kurt asked, looking seductively at Blaine and placing his hand on his leg, "you're trying to avoid going home, but you have to Kurt, your dad really misses you".

"No he doesn't. Carole's around almost every day now, he's fine without me".

"He calls you every day", Blaine deadpanned; Kurt was being dramatic.

"Well if he really wanted me to come back then he wouldn't invite someone I feel uncomfortable around in to my home!" Kurt stood up as he spoke, obviously feeling passionate.

"Have you even met her yet?" Blaine asked, sounding confused.

Kurt spluttered; "Well…no. But I can just tell! I mean, what kind of woman flirts with a man who's pocket money could buy her house? Talk about gutsy…"

"Look Kurt, I get why you're upset, I really do. But why not just meet her? It won't do anyone any harm. I'll even be there with you. Just talk to her, and if you like her, then great! But if you don't, then I'm sure your dad would break up with her in a heartbeat". Kurt didn't say anything in response, obviously deep in thought.

"I love having you around all the time Kurt, you know that, but you can't live here all the time".

"Deal", Kurt finally said, putting his arm out. Blaine smiled and shook Kurt's hand, "but you have to be there!" He continued.

"Course I will", Blaine said, pulling his boyfriend in for a reassuring hug.

"So can we finish now?" Kurt asked.

"Well I've actually done all my homework; Mrs Green actually doesn't give out much home-"

"I meant that little make out session we had going on", Kurt interrupted. Blaine blushed;

"Oh! Well I think that can be arranged!"

And with that, Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine's as they leant against the table, both kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. It wasn't until Mr Anderson unexpectedly walked in twenty minutes later that they finally stopped, both red in the face but very happy.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than normal, but tomorrow we meet Carole; will she be as sweet as canon? Who knows! Well…I technically know.**


	6. Meeting Carole

**Hello once again-hope you enjoy! :D**

"Come on Kurt, we were supposed to leave five minutes ago!" Blaine shouted up the stairs of his home.

"That's exactly why I'm taking my time!" Kurt shouted back.

"You're going to have to meet her at some point babe!" Blaine also shouted.

"Will you two stop shouting?!" Blaine's mother shouted from the study at the back of the house.

"Sorry mom!" Blaine shouted back.

Eventually, Kurt slowly walked down the stairs in a smart-casual outfit with a face like death. Blaine had to laugh at this;

"Kurt, this isn't the end of the world. We're going to go back to your house, meet Carole, find out all about her and what a great partner she is for your dad, and then you'll come back here for the night to decompress. It's the perfect situation".

"Your optimism annoys me", Kurt said, walking out the front door without changing his grumpy facial expression.

The car ride there was filled with silence. Blaine tried to initiate some conversation, but Kurt was obviously too nervous to respond, so he put on some Katy Perry (he knew Kurt would never complain about it in this state) and they drove in silence to the Hummel mansion.

"Hello?" Blaine shouted as they entered the house, "Burt?"

"We're in the kitchen guys!" Blaine shouted. Blaine took Kurt's hand in support as the pair walked towards the voices.

Inside the kitchen they found the chef who was preparing their dinner for the evening, as well as Burt's familiar face. Right beside the older Hummel was a middle-aged woman wearing a horrific denim combination. She had a friendly face though, and smiled encouragingly at the boys as they walked in.

"Carole, this is my son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. Boys, this is my girlfriend Carole".

Kurt seemed to be in a state of shock at that moment, so Blaine stepped forward with a winning smile and shook Carole's hand.

"Kurt, remember your manners", Burt said sternly.

"Hello", Kurt said with his bitchy voice he only used when he felt defensive.

"It's so lovely to meet you Kurt, you look so much like your dad". Blaine winced; that was not the way to enter Kurt's good books. Everyone knew Kurt bore little resemblance of his dad, but he revelled in the fact that he was the spitting image of his mother. Uncharacteristically, however, Kurt did not say anything.

"Well, I think the food is ready, so shall we all sit down?" Burt said in an overly cheery voice, leading them all through to the dining room.

As they sat down, Blaine made sure to rest a reassuring hand on Kurt's leg.

"So boys, Burt tells me you've been together for six years! That's a long time for men of your age!" Carole said, her smile never leaving her face.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt said defensively.

"Kurt!" Burt sternly said, "she's just trying to learn things about you; behave!"

"Yes ma'am, we've been together since we were both twelve".

"So what do you both want to do when you're older?" She asked. Did her optimism ever end?

"Well, I'm very invested in becoming a doctor", Blaine said, maintaining his dapper demeanour.

"Wow! And what about you Kurt?" Carole asked.

"I'm going to take over my dad's business, so it's in my best interest that I am aware of who may or may not have access to said business", Kurt said, staring daggers at the woman in question. Burt just sighed in exasperation.

"Look guys, this is really important to me that you're meeting Carole. I really think we have something special and I wouldn't have introduced her if I didn't trust her, so can we please try to be civil?" Burt looked pointedly at Kurt then, who grumbled a yes.

The rest of the dinner went much more smoothly, mostly because Kurt hardly said a word. The wine was in flow, so Burt and Carole became much more loose and easy going towards the end of the meal, so Blaine definitely felt more comfortable around the visitor.

"Well, I think it's time I headed off, but it truly was lovely to meet you both, especially you Kurt", Carole finally said.

"Yeah, I think we should get going too", Blaine said, standing up from the table which had long since been cleared of dishes.

"We?" Carole asked, looking confused.

"Oh, Kurt always stays at Blaine's house on a Saturday", Burt explained, leading Carole towards the front entrance as Kurt and Blaine followed behind.

"You…you let them stay together at night? Unsupervised?"

"Well, yes…" Burt said, obviously unsure of Carole's intentions here.

"Oh! That's…unexpected", Carole said, leaving them all confused. Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt's waist. She obviously didn't understand the level of trust in the Hummel/Anderson relationship.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you Carole", Blaine said, trying to hurry her out the door, "come on babe", he said to Kurt, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before they picked up their coats and put on their shoes.

They couldn't miss the tiny gasp that escaped from Carole's mouth. She looked surprised, confused, and slightly horrified at what she had just seen, although she was obviously trying to mask it. The boys weren't even sure if Burt had noticed.

Nevertheless, both of them obviously decided to ignore it and quickly walked out the house towards Kurt's car. Was Carole a closeted homophobe? Surely not, she was so pleasant throughout dinner. Kurt's hatred towards the woman had only intensified once he had met her, and Blaine couldn't help but be guarded around her. They would have to find out more about this Carole Hudson…

**Dun, dun dun! See you next chapter.**


	7. The Car Ride

**Hey guys-please, please, please keep reviewing-I love to read them! **

A week after the fateful dinner, Kurt was hanging out in his room, reading the latest issue of Vogue. Blaine had been away for the weekend, as his parents wanted to visit their Spanish villa and spend some quality time with their son. Kurt understood; he loved Blaine's parents, but he didn't love that he had to spend the weekend alone. He could, of course, have spent time with his friends, but apparently there was some big concert in the city that Kurt wasn't even remotely interested in going to. This was why the boy had spent the whole weekend in his room sketching designs and reading magazines.

"God I need to get out of this room", Kurt murmured to himself after having read the same issue three times in a row. Picking himself up off the bed, Kurt walked out of his room and down the grand staircase that led to the ground floor of the house. Unusually, he heard murmurings from the main living room. Normally the Hummel house was fairly quiet, as it only consisted of the two men, and the occasional member of staff. Curiosity peaked, Kurt headed towards the source of the noise.

Slowly opening the double doors, Kurt saw a truly horrific sight. His own father was sitting on the sofa, having coffee with his so-called girlfriend.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, shocked at the presence of someone who wasn't a Hummel, an Anderson, or a student of his school.

"Oh hey bud!" Burt replied casually, turning around on the sofa to face Kurt, "Carole just popped over for a bit".

"Err…" Was all Kurt could say. He was really uncomfortable with this woman around. As if she sensed his discomfort, Nayla appeared and began to wrap herself around Kurt's legs.

"Good afternoon Kurt, how are you today?" Carole asked in her usual, annoying, perky tone.

"I was better earlier", Kurt replied with his usual sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that", she said again with a smile.

"Actually Kurt I'm glad you've come down. Carole's here because she was going to pick her car up from the shop, but it's not quite ready yet so she can't get anywhere, would you be able to take her home?" Burt would have laughed at the look of horror on his son's face if he didn't want him and Carole to get along so much.

"I understand a young boy like you has better things to do, but I'd really appreciate it", Carole butted in. Kurt had just begun to put on his snarky face when Burt interrupted him;

"Kurt…" He warned. Kurt sighed.

"Fine", he said, and walked out of the room to get his keys.

The car ride was uncomfortable on both sides to say the least. Carole would often look over to the driver's side, as if she expected a conversation, while Kurt determinedly remained facing ahead.

"So…do you have any plans for this week?" Carole asked.

"Well I go to this thing called school", Kurt replied, still not looking over.

"Oh…yes, of course", Carole replied, flustered and taken off guard.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Blaine at school?" God, this woman wouldn't give up, would she?

"Yep". Was the reply she got.

"It seems you two spend an awful lot of time together; spending the night and everything", this caused Kurt to face her slightly.

"Is that a problem?" Kurt's tone of voice could have cut ice. Carole turned bright red.

"It's just not something I'm used to, that's all".

"What? Two gay guys doing with any straight couple does?" Carole was getting very flustered.

"NO! That's not what I meant at all…I just don't agree with young teens entering in to relationships that are very adult". Kurt had had enough. This woman had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look lady. If I have any say in the matter, which I do, you're not going to be in my life much longer, so stop meddling in things you don't understand. Just because you've clearly never had a successful relationship, doesn't mean you can meddle in mine". As he finished his rant, the car pulled up outside Carole's modest house. She turned towards Kurt, looking something less than ecstatic for the first time since Kurt had met her;

"Look Kurt. I am truly sorry if I've offended you. You're right; I shouldn't meddle in things I don't understand, although I do want to understand. However you're being quite hypocritical right now", Kurt raised an eyebrow at this; how dare she? "You talk about my life as if you've lived it yourself. You don't know anything about me". Kurt would never admit it, but she was right, "I really want to create a good relationship with you Kurt, if you'll just let me in?" She said as if it were a question.

"Not going to happen", Kurt said, facing out the front of the car again. Carole was silent for a minute and then exited the car. As he drove home, Kurt was conflicted. He actually did feel guilty for what he had said. Kurt hated it when people judged him before they got to know him, and now he had done the exact same thing. However he knew this woman wasn't right for his dad, and he would do whatever he could to make sure they would never be together.

**I know Kurt seemed pretty mean in this chapter, but hey, we all need a set-up for plot development, right? See you tomorrow!**


	8. A Night In New York

**Hello once again! I hope you enjoy this fluffy little chapter. **

Kurt had never been so happy to see Blaine.

"Hey babe!" Blaine called as he stepped out of his car on the Hummel driveway. Kurt flung himself in to Blaine's arms.

"I missed you so much! Never leave me again!" Kurt exclaimed dramatically, planting kisses all over his boyfriend's face. Once the pair had reconciled, Kurt led Blaine in to his room, where they began a pretty heavy make-out session.

"Mmm, babe, not that I'm not _loving _this, but I want to catch up. What did I miss at school today?" Kurt looked down at place from his position above him;

"You have the opportunity to be all over this", he said while indicating with his hand his whole body, "but you're asking about school?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh;

"I need to make sure I didn't miss any assignments!" Kurt huffed but rolled off Blaine and sat up on the bed;

"School was school. But, you did miss something even more important", he said. This peaked Blaine's curiosity, so he also joined Kurt sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

"What?!"

"My dad made me give Carole a lift home and let's just say it didn't go very well".

"What happened?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

"She put her nose in where it didn't belong, telling me our relationship was too 'adult'". Blaine wanted to speak up, but knew Kurt needed to finish his rant, "so I told her to mind her own business. I even accused her of being a homophobe, which she quickly denied, but who knows what's true with her". Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's unstyled hair soothingly;

"Babe, I'm not exactly her biggest fan, and I want you to be comfortable in your own house, but do you maybe thing you're being too harsh on her?" Kurt groaned;

"I don't want to have this conversation again Blaine".

"I know but you haven't even given her a chance. Honestly I can't really sympathise with you because I think if you got to know her you might change your mind".

Kurt didn't reply, he simply fell forward, exasperated, burying his face in his bedsheets.

"Hey, how about we go out tonight to celebrate my return, huh? I really want to see that new alien movie".

"Yeah, that sounds good, although we are _not _seeing that movie; it's nothing but ass shots and blood and guts", Kurt argued.

Two hours later, and the boys found themselves with the best view in the movie theatre as an alien exploded on the screen. Kurt winced and moved closer to Blaine;

"This is so unrealistic I don't know where to begin".

"Shhh!" Blaine said, obviously enthralled in the film. Kurt huffed and sat back upright, trying to pay attention to the movie again. The twelfth time an alien was violently killed, Kurt had had enough.

He leaned over to his boyfriend and began to pepper kisses on to his neck. Blaine hummed slightly, but other than that he showed no signs of noticing the attention given to him. After ten minutes of failed attempts to capture his boyfriend's attention, Kurt gave up. Luckily, there was only twenty minutes of the movie left.

"That was awesome!" Blaine said as they walked out of the theatre, their hands clasped between them, "I have to put that up there as one of the best 'aliens invade Jupiter' movies of all time!" Although Kurt hadn't exactly had the best time in the movie, he was glad to see Blaine so happy.

"I'm glad, babe", he said, fastening up his coat as they stepped out in to the cold night air of New York City.

The couple walked only a block until they found one of their favourite haunts; an old-fashioned American diner. The whole place was decked out in 60's gear, with waitresses on roller blades and a jukebox playing. It was an unlikely spot for the two millionaires, but Blaine had taken Kurt there once and they'd been coming back ever since.

"Hello again boys, you're usual table?" The friendly server asked as she led them to their usual pink booth.

"We'll just have the usual", Blaine asked, shooing her away quickly. The pair had been coming here so much even the chefs knew what they wanted. Before too long, both boys had a burger and fries placed in front of them, with a large milkshake and two straws.

"This is my cheat day", Kurt said, trying to justify the humongous plate in front of him. Blaine smiled;

"Kurt, you could eat this every day for a year and still be the most attractive guy on the planet. I'm so lucky", Blaine said, starting deeply in to Kurt's eyes.

"Please, I'm the lucky one. You're perfect, Blaine", Kurt said, taking his boyfriend's hand in his. Blaine felt on top of the world; some people didn't understand their relationship; Blaine was always so open and friendly to everyone, while Kurt, due to bullying when he was younger, understandably was much more stand-offish when it came to new people. But when Kurt was just with Blaine, the Anderson boy couldn't understand why everyone wasn't in love with Kurt just like he was.

As the pair finished up, Kurt threw a wad of cash on the table and practically dragged Blaine away from the milkshake;

"Come on! There's one last place I want to go".

Kurt led Blaine right in to the hustle and bustle of the city;

"Not that I'm not loving spending time with you, because I am, but could you tell me where we're going please?" Blaine asked as they walked towards the Rockefeller Centre.

"Ice-skating of course", was the answer.

It was no secret that Blaine was amazing at ice-skating, Kurt, not so much. But the pair had a lot of fun skating around the outside of the rink, holding hands and trying to throw the other off their game. The lights from the city twinkled around them, and the late-night bustle made the atmosphere all the more magical.

The pair could have skated for much longer, but a short text from their chauffeur about being out too late in the city meant they must return home.

"I really needed this", Kurt said in the car as Blaine leant his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you feel more relaxed".

"You always manage to make me forget my worries", Kurt said with a smile.

**Cheesy ending; but it was a cheesy chapter anyway so hey ho!**


	9. Nationals Part 1

**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a double update today since this chapter's so short so look out for the next instalment! **

For a while, everything was as it should be. Glee club was going well as Nationals in LA were approaching. Both Kurt and Blaine were very excited to be visiting the city full of celebrities and nice weather. Burt and Kurt's relationship was much better, as Carole had not been to the house as much. The elder Hummel had made it a point to try and have his dates outside of the mansion to try and make Kurt happier. So far, it had worked.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked as he stepped in to Blaine's room. His bags were all in the hallway ready for the long flight to the West coast. Kurt's room was a mess; clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Was the reply.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, "we have to leave in half an hour!"

"I'm technically ready…I just caused a bit of a mess in the process…"

"Come on, grab your bags; the last thing we want to do is miss the plane!"

Together they managed to get Kurt's heavy luggage down the stairs were Burt and, surprisingly, Carole, were standing.

"What's she doing here? And what are those bags? Those aren't Blaine's…" Kurt remarked, looking annoyed. This was supposed to be an amazing day but it was already slightly ruined by her presence.

"Carole's one of the trip's chaperones!" Burt said, trying to sound cheery but it was obvious he was nervous.

"What?" Blaine said, surprised.

"The hell?! She's not even a parent at the school!"

"They needed some extra hands, and since I wanted to get to know you better, Kurt, I thought I'd volunteer!"

"No way! No. Freaking. Way. I'm not going". Kurt grabbed his luggage again and started to storm up the stairs.

"KURT! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kurt may have a diva attitude but he'd rarely disobey his father. Coming back down the stairs, Kurt was visibly upset.

"Look, we've all got off to a bad start so I'm sure you can understand why we don't think this is the best idea", Blaine said to Carole who looked taken aback, she'd obviously seen no flaw in this plan.

"Boys, Carole's bags are packed and if she doesn't go, then nobody else can go. Now come on, the team needs you in order to compete. Go out there, win that trophy and get to know Carole as well. Now come on, the car's waiting". Burt left no room to argue.

So, two hours later, Kurt found himself on a plane, wedged between Carole and Blaine as his friends shrieked and laughed around him. If looks could kill, the seat in front of Kurt would be dead.

"Come on babe, try to enjoy it", Blaine said, putting a reassuring hand high on Kurt's thigh. He saw Carole look over, but quickly look away when she saw the physical display of affection.


	10. Nationals Part 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! In case you missed it, this is the second part of a double update, so please check the chapter before in case you haven't read it yet! **

"Isn't this amazing?!" Blaine practically shouted from the hotel room. As this was a school trip, all the boys shared one large hotel suite, while the girls shared another. The room had an amazing view of downtown and the sun was just rising on the horizon.

"Wow!" Kurt said as he approached the window next to Blaine. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder;

"Once we've graduated we'll come here every summer".

"Oh yeah?" Kurt flirtily replied.

"Mmhmm. We'll do all the touristy things even though we'll have already done them a million times and spend all day at the beach".

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait". Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms to face him. Gently, Kurt gave him a soft kiss that lasted several seconds, but never went further than lip touching.

"Ew, okay, no PDA in the hotel room!" David complained with a smile.

"Don't like it, don't stay here", Kurt said, causing David to huff dramatically.

Their first day in LA was going to be spent exploring the sights, so the group gathered in the lobby after breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Carole said in her usual cheery tone as she approached Kurt and Blaine.

"Good morning", Blaine said with a polite smile, but Kurt said nothing.

"Most people wanted to go on a Hollywood bus tour; are you excited?"

"Oh yes, I'm so excited to be stuck in a confined space with you", Kurt replied dryly.

Carole didn't say anything, she just stepped on to the bus.

"God, by now you'd think she'd realise that I don't want to talk to her".

"Come on Kurt, give her a chance". Blaine put his arm reassuringly around Kurt's shoulders as they got on to the open top deck of the bus.

"There's my favourite white boys!" Mercedes said with a smile as they sat on the bench behind her. She turned around to look at them over her seat.

"Hey Merc!" Kurt said, his mood considerably improved now that he was in the presence of his best friend.

"How amazing is this place? And our hotel room? Oh my god I don't think I'm ever leaving!"

"Tell me about it Mercedes. Me and Kurt were just talking about how we have to come back and vacation here; care to join us?" Blaine commented.

"Why of course! But just wait until I've found my future husband, I don't want to be a third wheel!" They all laughed at this. Blaine was glad to see Kurt's mood had improved. Carole was sitting across the aisle from them, and they could feel her eyes on them, but decided to ignore it.

The club managed to view all of LA. They all excitedly shrieked when they saw something they recognised, and laughed at some of the odd characters they came across on the streets. The bus stopped when they had an incredible view of the Hollywood sign, letting them all sit for a while and take pictures.

"This is a perfect opportunity for a selfie I think!" Mercedes said, moving from her seat to the couple's. The trio all took their places in the picture, the famous sign in the perfect spot behind them.

"Say cheese!" She remarked. Just as she was about to take the picture, Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a sweet kiss, just as the flash went off.

"No fair, guys! Now I look lame!"

"Sorry Mercedes, couldn't help myself!" Blaine said, smiling at her.

"All right, all right, I'll forgive you this time for being so darn sweet and cheesy!"

Before they all knew it, the sun was beginning to set and the group were heading to the Olive Garden for dinner.

"Go figure we go across the country and eat at a place we could eat at home!" Wes commented, jokingly.

Kurt noticed that Carole deliberately took the seat next to him at their large table, but ignored it. He'd had a great day and wanted that to continue. The dinner was, as always, delicious. Everyone was in high spirits and excited about the competition the next day. Just as dessert was being brought out, Carole tapped Kurt on his arm, causing him to look over in surprise.

"Kurt I just wanted to speak with you for a minute", she said in a soft voice, making sure nobody else could hear her. The boy didn't say anything, "I saw that when Mercedes was taking a picture earlier you and Blaine kissed". Carole was blushing at this point.

"So?" Was the response, "we're a couple. That's what happens".

"Yes, well, I don't really think public displays of affection are appropriate, especially in a school trip".

"Excuse me?!" How dare she make a comment like that, Kurt thought.

"Also, I think, due to the nature of your relationship, you should definitely be more careful about kissing and such".

"Do-do you mean because we're two guys?" Surely that's not what she meant…

"Well yes! We're in a new place, and who knows what the views on homosexuality are here! I think for your safety, and for Blaine's, you should perhaps stay apart for the rest of the trip".

Kurt didn't know what to say. Just when he thought he couldn't hate her any more, and she goes and says something so ridiculously offensive. He looked over to Blaine, who had a shocked look on his face. Clearly he had heard the conversation too. Kurt felt a gentle hand on his knee, squeezing in comfort. Kurt had never been so mad. You did not want to see an angry Kurt Hummel.

Looking over to make sure Carole was still looking at the pair, Kurt took the back of Blaine's neck in his hand and pushed their heads together in a searing, steamy kiss. Most of the group ignored it, used to this kind of behaviour, but some whooped and cheered in jest. After a solid minute of amazing kissing, Kurt pulled away looking right in to a stunned Blaine's face. He dared to sneak a peek over at Carole who looked so shocked he wanted to laugh if he wasn't so upset. Kurt just couldn't wait for this trip to be over and done with.

**Hope you enjoyed-see you next chapter for Nationals part 3!**


	11. Nationals Part 3

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter for the Nationals trip, but still a lot more drama to go; 13 chapters more, to be precise! **

**I've decided to make this a double update again-so be sure to check out the next chapter!**

"And the winner is…the New Directions!"

The whole show choir shouted and cheered, jumping on each other like their lives depended on it. Kurt made sure to seek Blaine out in the crowd and give him an especially big hug as the confetti fell on them from the ceiling.

"I can't believe we won!" He shouted over the music.

"We're the national show choir champions Kurt!" Was the muffled reply as the rest of their friends pulled them in to a large group hug.

The plane journey home was full of high spirits, but was much quieter than the journey to the sunny city of LA.

"I think this trip has exhausted everyone", Blaine said quietly, indicating all their classmates who were in some state of sleep. Both boys were tired themselves; Kurt having the window seat was leaning against the wall, while Blaine was leaning on Kurt. Carole had once again situated herself beside the two boys, but luckily she was leaning towards the aisle.

"Mmm", was the sated reply from Kurt, "we should try and get some sleep now; we've barely had any time to ourselves this trip and I want to take advantage of my empty bedroom", he said with a purr. Blaine smiled;

"Oh yeah? Well then I can't wait to get home", he said, pulling Kurt towards him for a deep kiss. Since everyone was asleep, they had no problem changing their kiss in to a full make-out session. Eventually, they heard grumbling from the seat beside them.

"Wha?" Carole said, disoriented from just waking up, "boys?"

"Hi Carole. We've only got an hour until we land", Blaine said politely, causing Kurt to tut.

"Oh okay. Hey, were you two being inappropriate just then?" She asked, her face becoming more stern.

"We were just kissing", was the Anderson boy's reply.

"This isn't the appropriate place for that". She gave both of them a stern look, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that they were still tangled together.

"Oh my god", Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "what _is_ the appropriate place then? On our wedding day? Mind your own business Carole, you're not my mother or my teacher so get over yourself".

"Hey, just ignore it", Blaine said, soothing Kurt. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck between two people fighting in an enclosed space.

"No, I'm not your parent or teacher, but on this trip I am responsible for you, and I just want you to have the proper decorum. I don't want your dad being upset if someone reports your inappropriate behaviour".

"Me and Blaine have been dating for six years. Trust me, my dad's seen a lot worse".

Carole didn't seem to have a reply to that, so she went back to facing forwards, and she stayed that way for the rest of the flight. Kurt went back to sleep against the side of the place.

Blaine sighed; he wasn't sure if these two would ever get along.

**Short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. The Storm Out

**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**This is part of a double update; so please check the chapter before to make sure you haven't missed it! **

It turns out; Kurt hadn't slept on the plane at all, but had been silently seething the whole ride. Carole had her own ride home, so Blaine and Kurt got their usual chauffeur back to the Hummel house. Kurt didn't say a word the whole way.

As they entered the mansion, Kurt slammed the front door open throwing his bags on the floor and stomping off to find his father, presumably.

'This can't be good', Blaine thought, quickly scuttling after Kurt to do some inevitable damage control.

"Hey Kurt! How was the trip? Carole texted me and told me you guys won; congratulations!"

"I am so done", Kurt said, physically shaking. Burt's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" At this point, Blaine had caught up, but he had clearly heard the beginning of the conversation.

"I am done with Carole. She is rude, she is inconsiderate, she is nosy, I'm pretty sure she's homophobic, and I want her out of my life". Burt sighed;

"Kurt, in the heat of the moment you tend to make rash decisions. If you two have had a falling out then I suggest you go and calm down and reflect once you feel better".

"Oh, I've had time to reflect dad", Kurt was still shouting, "the whole trip was ruined by her constant surveillance and judgement. According to her, we're not allowed to kiss, hug, or even talk!"

"Kurt you're being ridiculous".

"She was pretty unfair Burt", Blaine said quietly from the doorway. Burt looked up surprised; Blaine always wanted to please his elders, so for him to speak up was a big deal.

"Look guys. I really like Carole, and I've only ever seen a lovely, compassionate side of her. I think if you put your defences down and gave her a chance, you'd really grow to like her".

"So that's it?" Kurt said disbelievingly, "I'm telling you I'm uncomfortable having her around and you're choosing her over me?"

"Kurt I'm not choosing anybody. I just think right now you're speaking in the heat of the moment an-", Kurt cut his father off.

"Fine. You've clearly made your choice. I'll be living at Blaine's".

"Kurt don't be ridiculous".

"I'm not. I have the right to feel comfortable wherever I live, and I don't feel comfortable or respected here anymore".

"Kurt!" Burt shouted, but his son was already picking up the packed luggage and exiting the house. Blaine looked uncomfortable;

"Don't worry, he'll be safe at my house".

"I know that Blaine but it's completely ridiculous; he can't just use other people's homes as his own whenever he needs to".

"We don't mind, really".

"I know that Blaine but I just wish Kurt would consider the way I feel".

"Honestly Burt, maybe you should consider the way he feels. Although she probably didn't mean to, Carole made us feel very uncomfortable and ostracised the whole trip. Don't get me wrong I also want them to get along, but I understand why Kurt doesn't feel happy here". Burt looked like he wanted to cry;

"I really love her Blaine. I do. And of course I love Kurt more, and I want him to be happy, but I don't want to lose either of them".

"I know. I want them to get along too", was all Blaine said before he too picked up his luggage and left.

"Hey, you can tell me honestly now, are you okay?" Blaine asked as they entered his own bedroom.

"Yes. No. I don't know". Kurt flopped down on Blaine's four poster bed.

"It's okay if you're not", Blaine said as he crawled towards Kurt, lying beside him and putting his hand comfortingly on Kurt's waist, pulling him into his embrace. The other boy snuggled in to his boyfriend's chest.

"I just wish he had never met her".

"I know, I know". Blaine didn't know what else to say.

"If he had never met her then me and my dad would be fine and I wouldn't have to leave my own house!" At this point, Kurt was crying.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, my parents said they are just fine with you being here. I think they like you more than they like me!"

Kurt laughed at this, making Blaine feel happy that he was cheering Kurt up.

"Come on, we're going to take advantage of you living with me. We're going to put our pyjamas on, order greasy pizza and watch Moulin Rouge!"

"Sounds amazing, but we can't do that every night, and who knows how long I'm going to stay here!"

"Oh I beg to differ. Every night we'll have a different food and a different movie; let's see if we can work our way through every DVD in my collection".

"But you've got thousands!"

"Exactly! If I had my way you'd stay here forever", Blaine said as he nuzzled Kurt's neck, causing him to smile widely.

"Okay, okay! I'm really starting to look forward to being here now".

"Good! Now go get the movie toot sweet", Blaine said, playfully slapping Kurt's butt as he got up. Although not ideal circumstances, this was going to be fun!

**See you next time!**


	13. Pool Party

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this super fluffy chapter with some big decisions in it too!**

**In case you didn't know, I've started a new fic alongside this one. It's called All You Need Is Love and it's also on my fanfic account. It's going to be a beast of a story so please check it out and give it some love! **

"Good morning!" Kurt said cheerily as he walked in to Blaine's bedroom holding a tray full of delicious breakfast foods.

"Wha?" Blaine mumbled, just coming out of a wonderful deep sleep.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me live here, so I made you all your favourite breakfast stuff", Kurt said, setting the tray on the bedside table, and kneeling on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"Babe…this is amazing, thank you". Blaine leant in to give Kurt a sweet kiss, before diving in to his breakfast.

"I've been up for hours!" Kurt said, his eyes wide, "I've already have six cups of coffee".

"I can tell", Blaine said, hard to understand due to the large portion of food in his mouth at the time.

"I've got that essay done that's due for tomorrow, and I've caught up on all my homework for the next two weeks".

"Wow Kurt, what's gotten in to you?" Blaine's full attention on Kurt as the tray was now empty of food.

"Well we're all got our meetings with the guidance counsellor tomorrow about the future and stuff and it got me thinking".

"What do you mean? You're not nervous are you? You know what you want to do", Blaine said. Putting the tray back to the side and sitting up so he could pull Kurt in to the space beside him in the bed.

"Well, I thought I did but now I'm not sure. I do well at school but I always figured it didn't matter because I've got my whole life set out in front of my anyway; I'll graduate, go to business school, and then take over my dad's business and live in a big house with our five kids".

"Mmm, that sounds nice", Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's neck, still sleepy, "so why are you worried?"

"Because I don't think that's what I want to do anymore". Blaine stopped showing Kurt affection and sat up, looking straight at Kurt. This was obviously serious, "I mean, when have I ever expressed an interest in business? Or cars? I don't get excited when I think about that aspect of my future".

"Okay…well, that's okay. We'll find your passion".

"But I don't have any other option now. We're graduating this year Blaine, then I have three or four years of college and then my dad's retiring. He hasn't found another heir because I was going to do it. I guess I'll just have accept my fate. It's definitely not a bad life, you know how much money Hummel's Tires makes".

"But Kurt you deserve to be happy. If you find your passion, then tell your dad and I'm sure he'll understand".

"The thing is...I think I have", Kurt said quietly, biting his nail. Blaine didn't say anything, "when we perform, I get so much joy out of it; it's like I'm addicted".

"Well great! That's the first step", Blaine said with a smile, "and I think it's the perfect choice for you; you're amazing!"

"Thanks Blaine but it's not that easy".

Blaine could tell Kurt was done talking about the topic for now, so he let it drop. But the boy knew he wasn't going to let this go. Kurt Hummel deserved to achieve his goals; he really didn't want him to be unhappy.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked Blaine as they pulled up in front of Mercedes' grand house.

"Yeah! I've been looking forward to this all week. School has been awful these last couple of days".

"Tell me about it", Kurt said with an eye roll, "you'd think the teachers would lay off considering we're seniors, but it's like they're bitter we get to leave so they're torturing us!"

Blaine just laughed at this and stepped out of the car. The pair had been to their best friends' house many times, so they let themselves in the back entrance to Mercedes' lavish back garden.

"Hey boys!" She called from the barbeque area.

"Hey!" Blaine called back before he practically ran over to the pool where David, Wes, Thad and Mike were, pulling his shirt off in the process. Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked over to his best friend.

"Typical boy", was all he said as he gave her a hug.

"Don't worry boo, me, Tina and Brittany will keep you company".

The other girls emerged from the house at this point, chattering about some school gossip Kurt had no interest in. They all greeted each other, before picking up some delicious burgers from the grill and sunbathing on the lounge chairs.

"So how are you and Blaine doing? I feel like you've been dating so long you're practically an old married couple now", Tina said, causing them all to laugh.

"Tell me about it!" Kurt exclaimed, "No we're doing really good. It's been really nice living with him. There's always been that worry with both of us that, although we've been together for six years, as soon as we move in together it will be totally different. But this last week has shown that it really works. I'm excited for graduation now!"

"Aww that's so sweet!" Brittany commented.

"Thanks Brit…" Kurt said, before trailing off as he realised Brittany was talking about a beetle she had found crawling along the tiled floor.

"So when are you going to move back home?" Mercedes asked. Kurt sighed;

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I understand me living with Blaine right now is not the perfect situation, and I do miss my dad and my own bed, but I just hate seeing _her _around, and my dad can't respect that".

"Kurt I really think you should give her a chance", Tina chimed in.

"Yeah, everyone's been saying that…" He muttered.

"Because it's true white boy!"

"We'll see…" Kurt replied.

Mercedes and Tina were about to say more, when what felt like a giant wave crashed over them, causing all the girls and Kurt to shriek and scream. Once the shock had worn off, they all looked over to the pool, dripping wet, to find the boys grinning evilly at them.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, "this is an Alexander McQueen swimming trunk!"

"Sorry baby", Blaine called back, although he obviously wasn't. Kurt slowly walked over to the pool, glaring the whole way.

"Say you're sorry", he demanded, looking only at Blaine.

Sorry", Blaine said, still grinning.

"You don't mean it!" Kurt said, but before he knew it, he was being pulled into the water by Blaine himself.

"Blaine!" He shrieked again as Blaine held him safely so he wouldn't go underwater in the commotion.

"You can't come to a pool party and not get in the pool!"

"You shouldn't force me in!" Kurt was properly angry now. Blaine's smile faded.

"I'm sorry Kurt I thought you'd find it funny".

"Well I didn't", he said petulantly.

"Really babe, I'm so sorry". Blaine gave Kurt a kiss, making it deeper as it went on.

"I forgive you because of kisses".

"Well then I should keep kissing you", Blaine said, now with his eyes closed.

The pair continued to kiss for a while. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as they backed in to the wall of the pool, fully making out.

"Not in my pool!" They heard Mercedes shout, but neither of them cared, too wrapped up in the other to hear anything.

"Typical! They have a dramatic argument and are then making out two minutes later!" Wes shouted.

**I have no idea of Alexander McQueen makes swim wear; but he does now! See you next chapter. **


	14. Heart Attack

**Hey guys-thanks once again for your reviews, they mean the world to me! **

**This chapters got some real drama in it, and maybe some bonding?**

**ALSO CRAZY STORY-today at work I was talking to one of my co-workers about how I met Chris Colfer and she was like "omg, I know someone who dated Darren Criss!" Apparently he lived in London for a while and dated her brother's friend! How crazy is that?!**

"Don't get me wrong, she takes amazing photos, but I just don't think Tiana has what it takes to become next top model", Kurt said as he took a bite of strawberry, never taking his eyes away from the screen.

The boys were sitting in Blaine's living room, which was lavishly decorated in a Victorian style; all deep colours and dramatic paintings, as the house had been with the Andersons for generations. They had fought for a while over what to watch, but when it came to Top Model, Kurt always won. Blaine didn't mind though, he was happy to eat fruit and listen to Kurt's commentary.

"I don't know, she handled Tyra's criticism pretty well", he replied. Okay, maybe he was getting in to the show a little bit.

"Yes but-" Kurt was cut off by his own cell phone. An unknown number appeared on the screen.

"That's weird", he said, still looking at the phone.

"Answer it", Blaine said casually, reaching over to get more strawberries, "find out who it is".

So Kurt quickly answered the call, saying a curious hello. Blaine couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but Kurt's smile quickly dropped and his face became removed of all colour. This was serious.

"O-okay", was all Kurt said as he ended the call, sitting looking at his phone, obviously about to cry.

"Kurt? Kurt? What is it?!" Blaine said, almost shouting. He had never seen Kurt look like this before and it was scaring him.

"My…my…oh my god", Kurt said before he burst in to tears, throwing his head on to Blaine's lap. Kurt seldom cried, but even when he did Blaine had never heard him this hysterical.

"Kurt, baby, please tell me what's wrong?"

"My dad had a heart attack. He's in hospital right now", Kurt managed to get out through the sobs.

"Oh my god", Blaine said to himself. Burt had never been the healthiest eater but he never imagined this.

"We have to go. Come on". He dragged Kurt off the sofa, who was still in a state of shock, and managed to somehow get in buckled in the car.

"Oh my god", Kurt said quietly as Blaine quickly drove to the hospital, probably breaking 50 traffic laws.

"It's going to be okay, we'll see him soon". Blaine didn't know what else he could say. Was Burt going to be alright? A heart attack was as serious as an ER visit could get, but he had to keep strong for Kurt. Blaine couldn't even imagine how the boy sitting next to him was feeling right now.

"Hi, we're looking for Burt Hummel", Blaine said to the receptionist as they ran in to the hospital building.

"All right, hold on a moment", she said, taking her sweet time looking through the files on her computer that looks at least twenty years old.

"Hurry up!" Kurt shouted, causing the waiting room behind them to fall quiet. However it did cause the lazy receptionist to find his file almost immediately, and point them in the right direction. Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine led him to the elevator and up five stories until they reached Burt's floor. As soon as the doors opened, Kurt was out of the small space and walking along the corridor to find his father's room.

"Dad!" He shouts as he finds the clean, white room Burt was lying in. Blaine ran towards the noise and saw the man he thought to be invincible looking white and frail on a hospital bed, with wires all over his body.

"Hey buddy", he said weakly, opening his eyes only a fraction.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging his father for all his worth. Blaine saw Burt wince with the force of the embrace.

"Kurt be careful; remember he's weak right now".

"Oh don't worry about me, I just want to hug you", Burt said to Kurt, pulling him in even tighter.

"I-I thought…I thought you were dead", Kurt was near hysterical now with relief. Burt took Kurt's hand as they left the hug;

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare, both of you", he said, looking at Blaine too, "but I promise you I am just fine. I have to stay in here for two more days, and then they're letting me out. I have to stay off my feet for a while but I'm going to be just fine".

"I told you to eat healthy. I told you!" It seemed Kurt had gone in to the angry stage of shock. Blaine moved forward so he was standing with Kurt at Burt's bedside, rather than in the doorway.

"I know Kurt, I'm so sorry", was all Burt said. He felt so guilty; Kurt had already lost one parent so young, and now he almost lost two.

"From now on, I'm going to make sure you eat only the healthiest stuff. I'm going to keep track of your breakfast, lunch and dinner", Kurt remarked. He seemed calmer now the shock had worn off.

"Does that mean you're coming home bud?" Burt looked so happy.

"Of course I am. I'm so sorry I left in the first place", Kurt moved back in for another hug. He looked so small and young at that moment.

"I'm sorry I made you upset. I've missed you".

At that moment, they all heard rustling from the corner of the room. Carole was sitting in the uncomfortable looking armchair by the door; Blaine and Kurt were in such a rush to see Burt they hadn't even noticed the others presence. Looking at Kurt warily, Blaine noticed the other boy didn't seem bothered by her presence, only wanting to make sure his father was okay.

"Kurt, Carole hasn't had anything to eat today and I'm pretty thirsty. How about you two go to the vending machine in the hall, huh?" Blaine had to smile at this; Burt was trying to do some platonic matchmaking.

"Fine", Kurt said, just wanting his dad to be satisfied and comfortable.

"I'm so sorry this happened to your dad; I can't imagine how you must have felt", Carole remarked as they walked toward the end of the hall.

"How long have you been here?" Kurt asked, surprising Carole. She thought they were about to have another one-sided conversation.

"About an hour before you. I work here, so as soon as I saw Burt come in I ended my shift early and made sure he wasn't alone". This surprised Kurt; he didn't think she cared about his father so much.

"W-what did he look like? When he came in?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Kurt, he didn't look good. He was white as a sheet and shaking terribly. I wasn't allowed in the room as the doctor's checked him over, so I went to the store cupboard and got the nice bed sheets that we save for rich patients who know they're going to be here for a while. I just wanted him to be as comfortable as possible".

Kurt couldn't believe it. Carole really loved his father.

"Thankyou…for that. I appreciate it". That was hard for him to admit.

"You're very welcome Kurt".

The duo reached the vending machine, and Carole paid for a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"I just want to let you know Kurt", she continued, "that when you go off to university and live your life, I will take great care of your dad. I'll make sure he eats right and doesn't strain himself too much".

Had Kurt been wrong this whole time? Everyone had told him to give Carole a chance but he couldn't help but feel she was in the relationship for the Hummel fortune. But now it really seemed that she cared for his dad as much as Kurt did.

"Good…that's…comforting to know", he said as they began to walk back to Burt's room. They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

When the pair returned, Blaine and Burt smiled to each other. They were standing closer than they ever had, and Kurt looked genuinely relaxed around the woman. Maybe they would be alright after all.

**I know this sounds like the end of the story-but I swear it's not-we're only halfway through! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. The Surprise

**No Blaine in this chapter I'm afraid, but it's a good one! I'm excited to see what you guys think! :D**

In the following days, Kurt made sure to look after Burt as much as he could. Every weekend, morning and evening he would make sure Burt got up okay, was fed well, and knew what he had to do for work that day.

"Kurt, I've handled this just fine for the last thirty years, I think I'm okay now".

"No you're not dad, you had a heart attack! You've been eating unhealthy and working yourself too hard. Things have to change".

And change they did, the fridge was now filled with only the most nutritious of foods, and a new personal chef was brought in that specialised in vegetarian diets.

"We're not going full veggie, dad", Kurt explained when Burt complained, "you just need less red meat and more greens in your diet".

Whenever Kurt was at school, Carole would come over and take the reins, supervising the amount of paperwork and phone calls Burt took part in, making sure his stress levels were down. Burt was surprised Kurt trusted Carole enough to take over the job from him, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Burt would give all his fortune up to live in a tiny shack as long as Carole and Kurt got along and were happy.

He still hadn't asked what had been said between them in the hospital, but he didn't care. All he knew was that now, whenever his son walked in to a room with Carole in it, he didn't immediately leave it again or make a rude comment.

One late afternoon Kurt walked in to the house from school, carefully placing his very expensive Burberry bag on the floor in the hallway and walked in to the living room. He was surprised to find Carole there, but not disappointed; it meant that his dad had definitely eaten well while he was away.

"Hey bud, how was school?" Burt asked from the sofa where he was sitting next to Carole. Some awful show about fishing was on the TV.

"Oh, you know, the usual", Kurt said, slumping down on to a comfy armchair, exhausted, "Glee practice killed me today though".

"Well you're national champions! You've got to work hard to keep up the title!" Kurt smiled at his dad;

"I guess so", was all he said. He was just glad to see his father smile and look healthy and happy.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes after that, which confused Burt. There's no way Kurt would be so interested in Deadliest Catch. Normally by now Kurt had given up on bonding time and was already halfway to Blaine's house.

"I need to speak to you both", he finally said, breaking the silence and causing their heads to swivel round in surprise. Kurt stood up, looking nervous, and stood in front of both adults, blocking their view of the television.

"I've done a lot of thinking since you were in the hospital, dad, and I've come to a conclusion. I hope you both understand this is hard for me to say, so please don't speak until I'm done". Kurt waited, but neither of them said a word, so he continued.

"I understand that I was very rude to you Carole, and for that I do apologise. Although at some point I do expect an apology from you also for your occasional homophobic and insulting comments. It has become clear to me this past week that you two are very serious about each other. I have never seen my dad so happy, and I suppose I should just accept that this is because of you, Carole. So I guess what I'm saying is that…I give my permission for this relationship to continue".

The room became silent once more. Kurt waited for their response with a held breath.

"Bud, I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that. I promise we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're comfortable". Burt stood up with the help of Carole and pulled his son in to a hug, grinning widely. Once the hug was over, Kurt turned to Carole.

"Kurt, I really am so happy you're okay with me being with your dad. I know I could never replace your mother, but I really want to be a part of your little family. And I really am sorry for my previous comments. I was nervous around you; I just wanted you to like me and respect me and I certainly did put my foot in it several times".

Kurt smiled at her, he was glad to get an apology.

"Oh I really can't wait for the whole family to meet!" She exclaimed, looking really excited. Burt looked nervous.

"W-what do you mean, the whole family?" He asked.

"Well you haven't met my son yet, of course! I think you and Finn are going to get on so well. I have to admit, he's was upset when I left to chaperone the nationals trip, but he understood that I had to gain your trust and you had to be comfortable with me being in your life before we add in a whole other person! He's really excited to meet you Kurt!"

"A SON?" Kurt screamed, turning towards his father. Kurt's face was bright red with rage.

"Kurt, listen…I didn't find out that long ago, okay. I haven't met him either. I didn't want to tell you until you accepted Carole. You're going to love him, I'm sure; you've always wanted a sibling", Burt said quickly, trying to calm the situation down.

"I-I can't believe this", he said, putting his head in his hands.

Kurt had always been an only child, and while yes, sometimes he'd craved a sibling, he certainly didn't want one now he was eighteen years old and enjoyed the attention being an only child gave him. His father was not for sharing.

"I need some time alone", Kurt said, glaring at the both of them, and ran upstairs to his room. What was he going to do now?

**Ooh-plot twist! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. The Vacation Part 1

**Hope you enjoy the first instalment of their holiday! See you guys tomorrow!**

"I mean, can you believe her?" Kurt exclaimed, "Just as I'd accepted her and she drops the biggest bombshell someone could drop. What did she think would happen? I would just _accept _that she has a son who is probably a massive tool?" Kurt was lying on his back on Blaine's sofa in his living room, throwing a ball up and down repeatedly.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked. When his boyfriend had told him about Carole's shocker, he was just as surprised as Kurt was. He was glad Kurt had come to tolerate Burt's girlfriend, but he knew the news of a potential brother put Kurt back where he was before.

"Finn. He's probably just as white trash as her", Kurt snorted.

"Kurt, come on. I agree that's it's unfair she kept this from you for so long, but maybe her son is really nice; he might like performing too!"

"I doubt it. Anyone raised by a liar like _her _can't be good". Kurt groaned, "My life is going to hell. My dad is dating a compulsive liar, I'm going to have a brother who is probably a dumb, homophobic jock, and soon they're all going to be in my house all the time and I'm going to have no privacy", Kurt sighed, "at least I'll be moving to college soon".

"Kurt, don't think like that", Blaine said, moving towards Kurt and hovering over him on the bed, catching the ball in mid-air to get his attention, "you need to appreciate all the time you have with your dad; I hate to bring it up, but you almost lost him not that long ago".

"I know. I just feel like too much is changing too quickly and I can't handle it". Blaine smiled at this; he hated to see his other half miserable but he had been planning something for a while to give Kurt a much needed break. He stood up, making Kurt look over at him, and went over to his bedside drawer.

"I've been planning this surprise for a while; now seems like a good time to give it to you". Handing over an envelope, Blaine grinned at his boyfriend as he opened it.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled the two pieces of paper out of the envelope. He jumped at and gave his boyfriend a tight hug, "you're amazing! Are these real?" He said, smiling widely.

"Yep! I found this amazing log cabin in the Alps in France; it's got a Jacuzzi and a log fire. I thought we would have a relaxing weekend in Europe!"

"This is exactly what I needed. Oh my god, you're amazing", Kurt leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine hummed in to the kiss, gripping Kurt's hips tightly. Soon, the kiss turned deeper, both boys pressed against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance. They didn't leave the room for quite a while…

"Oh my god this place is so beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed as they walked in to the grand log cabin. He dropped his two carry-on bags and ran around, exploring every nook and cranny.

"Oh don't worry babe, I've got the other bags", Blaine said sarcastically as he followed his boyfriend. He dumped the six huge bags he was carrying and exhaled. The place was just as beautiful as the pictures.

The cabin was made of logs, but was still warm from the snowy air outside. It was made of large windows that carried up two stories, revealing a fantastic view of the mountains outside. There was a large fireplace that also carried on to the roof and stood in front of a large sofa that looked perfect for snuggling. A faux-fur rug was in the middle of the room. It was perfect.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Blaine shouted, his voice echoing throughout the large cabin.

"I'm up here, in the bedroom!" he heard a distant voice call. Blaine ran up the stairs and walked in to an incredible bedroom.

"Wow!" He said, looking around.

"I know! This is the comfiest bed I've ever lain on!" Kurt exclaimed, he was so happy.

"I'm glad you like it Kurt; we're going to have an amazing time".

"Thankyou so much for this baby. I'm so lucky to have you". Kurt gave Blaine a sweet peck on the lips, before exclaiming over the walk-in wardrobe. Blaine smiled; this was going to be an amazing vacation!

**This is what the cabin looks like from the outside (please replace the asterisks with full stops)-33*media*tumblr*com/d61b3dee2d6230d0fd188b4649555570/tumblr_mf562x7Fu51qikf1go1_500*jpg**

**And this is what the view they . /tumblr_mc88srqd4q1r99uloo1_ **

**This is their simgs/35f1d294003577ce_ **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter-see you tomorrow!**


	17. The Vacation part 2

**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter…a bit of competition for Klaine? ;)**

"How are you so good at this?!" Blaine shouted in frustration as Kurt whizzed past him on his skis.

"I've been skiing since I could walk Blaine!" He shouted back, "how are you so bad at this?"

"Unlike you I prefer solid ground!"

Kurt smoothly came to a stop a couple feet a head of his boyfriend and waited patiently for him to slowly come down the hill.

"Maybe I should have booked a holiday in the Caribbean instead", Blaine said, pulling his helmet off and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"No! Come on Blaine, this is so much fun. Look, we don't need to go fast okay, let's just try and get down this hill and then we can get some hot chocolate". Kurt tried to entice Blaine to get down the hill quicker; they had been skiing the whole day now, and it had become clear that this was never going to be Blaine's strong suit.

"Hot chocolate?" Blaine repeated, sounding much more enthused.

"Mmmhmm", Kurt hummed, "You know the big mansion house that all the cabins surround? Well apparently there's a restaurant and a bar and they serve the best hot chocolate in the world!" Kurt was getting very excited.

"Awesome; that's all the motivation I need to get off this godforsaken mountain", Blaine said, quickly putting his helmet back on and beginning his descent to the bottom.

For quite a while, the pair had no problems; Blaine held his boyfriend's hand as they slowly but smoothly skied downwards; civilisation looking closer and closer. Suddenly, however, the gradient began to get steeper, and it became harder and harder to continue their slow pace.

"Kurt! Kurt! KURT!" Blaine shouted, getting louder and louder. When Kurt turned around, he found his hand empty, Blaine obviously having let go. However his partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Blaine?" Kurt shouted, getting worried. Where could he have even gone? There was nobody around and there was nothing to be seen but white snow. Suddenly, he heard a groan, "Blaine!" He shouted again, heading towards the noise.

"Kurt, my ankle!" He heard. Moving closer, he suddenly saw a lump of colour covered in snow.

"Oh Blaine, what happened?" He asked, pulling his skis off and kneeling beside his snow covered boyfriend.

"We were going too fast all of a sudden, and I panicked so I fell over; I thought you were going to be at the bottom before you noticed I was gone".

"I'm sorry baby, I was going too fast. Are you alright?" Kurt asked, trying to brush the snow off his boyfriend and help him up. Blaine winced.

"I don't think so; my ankle is really sore". Kurt detached Blaine's skis from him and rolled up his trousers to take a look.

"What? What is it?!" Blaine asked, worried as Kurt winced.

"It…it doesn't look good. Panicking, Blaine looked down;

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed, staring at his swollen ankle in shock, "I don't feel so good".

"Blaine, if you want to be a doctor you're going to have to be able to look at these things!"

"Not on my own body though! Let's just get to the medic's hut".

"So what seems to be the problem here?" The attractive male medic asked as they hobbled in to the large hut.

"My boyfriend fell on the slopes and I think his ankle is broken", Kurt said, placing Blaine gently down on a free chair.

"Alright then, let's have a look". At this point, Blaine's leg was really hurting, so he simply closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sharp pains that came from the doctor twisting his ankle about while inspecting it.

"Well, it doesn't seem broken, just twisted. I'll bandage it up so it doesn't break, but it's important to keep off these feet for about two weeks, alright?" Blaine opened his eyes to reply, but found the medic's attention not on him, the poor injured soul, but on his boyfriend, who was looking very uncomfortable.

"You hear that Blaine?" He said, trying to get the attention back on the patient.

"Yeah, sure…" He replied, unsure all of a sudden.

The doctor bandaged Blaine's foot up, and gave him a crutch for when he needed to go more than a few steps. He just wanted to get away from this man as soon as possible.

"So you still plan on skiing?" He asked Kurt as they were heading towards the door.

"Err…probably not", Kurt said, looking confused; his boyfriend could barely walk, why would he go skiing?

"Well since this clumsy fella over here can't keep you company, feel free to give me a call and I'd be glad to accompany you", he said in a smarmy voice, handing over a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. Blaine practically growled;

"You know, his boyfriend is standing right here!" He almost shouted.

"Alright, no need to get snarky", the doctor smirked.

"Come on Blaine, let's go", was all Kurt said, trying to get them both out of that place as soon as possible.

"Man I really need that hot chocolate now", Blaine said as they headed towards the main house.

**Next chapter coming up today-yay for double updates! :D**


	18. The Vacation Part 3

**Hey guys-this is part of a double update so please make sure you've read the previous chapter! **** This is a bit of a short one, I'm afraid, but it has some very cute Klaine!**

"Can you believe that guy?" Blaine exclaimed as they carefully sat down on two plush, red seats in front of the fireplace in the foyer of the grand mansion.

"Don't let him get to you Blaine; you're the one guy I'll ever want; he was smarmy anyway", Kurt said ordering two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows when the waitress came over.

"But he knew your boyfriend was standing right there; it's like he thought he was so much better than me". Blaine looked totally devastated at what happened, "and now I can't even give you a fun vacation because I can barely move". Kurt moved off his chair on the opposing side of the small table to sit on Blaine's chair, practically in his lap.

"Blaine, you're the only one I want, okay? You're the most amazing, attractive, funny, kind guy I've ever met, and nobody will ever compare, not even someone who can walk". They both laughed at that.

"You always know how to cheer me up".

"I love you", Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine passionately, but softly, aware that Blaine was feeling fragile.

"God I love you too", Blaine replied, trying to make the kiss deeper.

Suddenly, they heard a throat clearing, and looked up to see the waitress holding two hot chocolate and looking super uncomfortable.

"Thanks", Blaine said quickly, both of them embarrassed, but Kurt still did not move back to his own seat, which Blaine appreciated.

"Oh my god this is perfect", he said, moaning as he sipped the hot drink.

"I know! Man I wish we could stay here forever", Kurt exclaimed, eating one of the soft marshmallows.

It wasn't long before the cups were empty, and the pair were feeling full and warm. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him tightly to his body.

"I have never been so comfortable and happy as I am right now…you know, apart from the almost broken ankle and everything…" Blaine commented softly; the pair were feeling very drowsy after their long day. The fire crackled beside them as Kurt spoke;

"Me neither. Thank you so much for this vacation Blaine, I really needed this".

"How do you feel about going back", Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Kurt sighed;

"I'm still dreading it, but I feel much more prepared now I've had this amazing weekend away. If I ever get annoyed or upset I'll just remember this moment and I'm sure I'll feel happier".

"I'm glad; you really are amazing".

The pair stayed in that position until midnight, when the house closed to guests. They slowly ambled their way back to their own log cabin where they spent the rest of the night feeding each other strawberries and taking full advantage of their last night completely alone in their dream cabin, as soon, they'd be back to reality.

**Like I said, sorry this chapter is so short-but drama begins once more in the next chapter!**


	19. Finn Comes To Dinner

**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter! If you haven't already please check out my other WIP-All You Need Is Love-I'm really enjoying writing it! **

It took the full two weeks, as the doctor said, before Blaine's ankle was healed enough that he felt comfortable walking around again. Once he exclaimed to Kurt that it no longer hurt to move, Blaine invited himself over to the Hummel house for dinner to celebrate;

"My parents are out of town and I need to celebrate, and I've missed your chef's cooking way too much!"

"Alright, you want me to come pick you up?" Kurt asked. Blaine could drive himself, but he still didn't like the idea of his boyfriend driving with a newly-healed ankle.

"No, I think I'll walk!"

"But Blaine it's like half an hour to walk from your house to mine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You have no idea how much you miss walking when you can't! I'll be over in about fourty minutes".

Kurt sighed, his boyfriend was too much. True to his word, fourty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kurt ran towards the noise, causing his father to roll his eyes at the sound of his son's stampeding feet.

"Hey baby!" Kurt squealed, jumping in to Blaine's arms and pulling him in to a passionate kiss.

"Hey gorgeous", Blaine mumbled in to the kiss, gripping Kurt's waist as Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck.

The pair continued to swirl their tongues around for several minutes, ignoring the fact that the door was still standing wide open.

"Oh come on guys!" Burt complained as he walked in to the entrance hall, "you saw each other at school today!"

"That was three hours ago dad!" Kurt argued.

"No kissing in the hallway!" Was all Burt said before he asked them to come in to the kitchen with him. Both boys looked confused.

"So there's something I've planned tonight, but I thought it was only fair to give you guys some warning", he said. Kurt looked at Blaine, obviously worried.

"I've invited Carole over for dinner…and her son Finn".

"What?" Kurt said, sounding shocked.

"You can't go your whole life without meeting him, Kurt. I'm sure he's a nice boy".

"There's no point complaining Kurt. Burt's right, you have to meet him eventually".

"Fine. I'm going to get ready for dinner", Kurt said quickly before scuttling off to his room, Blaine moving quickly behind him to try and keep up.

"They'll be here in an hour!" Kurt shouted after them.

"Hello Burt!" Kurt heard a familiar female voice say an hour later. He sighed, obviously nervous.

"Come on Kurt, this is going to be great. Who knows, maybe he'll become a really close friend", Blaine said encouragingly, walking his boyfriend down the stairs and in to the dining room.

"Hello again Kurt, Blaine! How are you both?" Carole asked in her usual chipper manner.

"We're very well Mrs Hudson, thanks for asking". Kurt had to roll his eyes at his boyfriend's dapper manner. The pair sat down opposite Burt and Carole, awkwardly ignoring the elephant in the room which was a very, very tall boy around their age sitting at the end of the table.

"Boys, this is my son Finn. Finn this is Burt's son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson", Carole said, obviously nervous herself about how this dinner would go.

"Wassup?" Finn said. He was wearing a varsity jacket from the local public school.

"Hi Finn, nice to meet you", Blaine said as their food was placed in front of them.

"You play football?" Kurt asked. Everyone was shocked. Nobody expected him to utter a word at this dinner. Kurt was nervous; before Burt earned his wealth, Kurt went to a middle school which was public for a year. He remembered being tormented and shoved in to lockers every single day by the jocks.

"Yeah dude; do you?" Finn asked.

"No", was all Kurt said, looking disapproving.

"Oh man, it's great. There's no better feeling than scoring that winning touchdown", Finn said…or maybe that's what he said. It was hard to tell as he was chewing his food like a savage, his mouth hanging open for all to see the contents inside.

"Close your mouth when you're eating, do you have no class?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted, "don't be so rude!"

Finn just looked confused.

"Finn remember your manners", Carole said quietly.

"Sorry mom", he replied.

"So you two are dating?" Finn asked, still with food in his mouth, Kurt noticed.

"Yes, we've been dating for six years", Blaine said, looking proud.

"Woah!" Finn said, his eyes practically bugging out of his head, "six years?! Are you not bored of each other?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, looking insulted.

"Well if I were with the same girl for six years I think we'd hate each other! Do you not want to explore your options and, like, make out with other people?"

"Finn honey, you're being rude", Carole reprimanded. Blaine cleared his throat;

"No, Finn. We're quite happy with each other". He placed his hand on top of Kurt's.

"If I were you guys, I want take a break in your relationship, you know? See what sex with other people is like". The whole table went crazy.

"Finn!" Carole shouted as Burt spluttered his water back in to his cup. Kurt was muttering obscenities under his breath, while Blaine was unsuccessfully trying to explain to Burt that they _never _do that kind of stuff.

"Dudes, I'm sorry, I just find it hard to understand how you're happy dating for so long".

"Well we are so shut up", Kurt said, looking angry. The table was still a ruckus.

"Okay!" Burt shouted, getting everyone to quiet down, "Blaine, stop explaining yourself to me, I know what you guys get up too, you're not exactly quiet", Blaine went bright red, "Kurt, don't use that kind of language on our guests. Finn, please try and keep such personal things out of dinner time conversation".

The rest of the meal was full of stilted conversation and forced happiness.

"Well, that could have gone better", Burt said as the pair walked out the door.

"I hate him", Kurt said, looking really upset. Blaine put his arm around him.

"We just need to get used to his sense of humour", he explained, although he wasn't sure he believed it himself.

"I'm sure you'll all get along great", Burt said before they all broke apart to go to bed. This was going to be difficult…

**I know Finn seems a little crude in this chapter, but in this AU he's never had the Glee club and so he's always remained a jock that is a bit misguided and therefore a bit insensitive, but still has an aspect of the Finn we all know and love.**


	20. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter. There's only 4 more until the end!**

"Hey bud", Burt said one Saturday afternoon as he walked in to Kurt's bedroom, "I was thinking about trying to get to know Finn a little better and taking him to a ball game, you want to come?"

"No way", Kurt said, not looking up from the essay he was writing on his state of the art laptop.

"You sure? It would be a great way to get to know Finn a little better", he argued.

"I don't want to get to know Finn, dad!" Kurt shouted, spinning around on his chair to look at his dad, "he's rude, obnoxious, annoying, and he has no manners or social skills. Why on earth would I choose to spend time with him?"

"Now come on Kurt you've only met him once", Burt argued again.

"First impressions are everything, dad. I got all I needed to know".

"Kurt you're really going to have to grow out of this habit".

"What habit?" Kurt said snarkily.

"You judge someone before you really get to know them. Look how far you've come with Carole! Maybe you'll do the same with Finn!"

"I doubt it", Kurt muttered, turning back to his work.

"You're going to have to learn to stop judging people like this before you take over the business. It's important to be kind to every customer that walks in the shop and to every employee so they feel valued".

"Right…" was all Kurt said.

"Kurt, come on!" Burt was exasperated, "you really do need to change your attitude for the business!"

"Well what if I don't want the business dad?" Kurt shouted in a moment of anger, his eyes going wide and the colour draining from his skin as he realised what he had just revealed.

"W-What?" Burt said, looking flabbergasted.

"Dad…I guess this is happening now…", Kurt muttered, "over the past couple of months I've started to realise that…I don't really have a passion for the business. I want it to do well, of course I do, but it's not what I really want to do".

"And what is that?" Burt asked, looking unsure.

"I don't know, maybe fashion, maybe performing…" Kurt trailed off, he had no idea what else to say.

"Wow, that's…that's a lot to take in, bud".

"I'm sorry dad", Kurt looked so guilty.

"It's not your fault Kurt. If it's not your passion, then it's not your passion. You sure have put me in a tricky situation though".

"I'll take over the business", Kurt said resolutely, "it needs an heir and I know everything about it. I'll change my attitude, I promise". He only wanted to make his dad happy.

"No way bud. I'm glad you told me your true feelings. I want you to lead the happiest life you can, and if that's making it in the fashion or performing world, then so be it. We'll figure it out". Burt clapped a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Okay, the game starts soon so I'm off. Sure you don't want to come?" He asked.

"I'm sure", Kurt said with a small smile.

As soon as Burt had left the house, Kurt picked up the phone.

"Hey gorgeous!" Blaine said as soon as he picked up the phone, "what are you up to?"

"I just told my dad!" He shouted out, obviously Kurt had no filter today.

"Told him what babe?" Was the reply.

"I told him I didn't want the business anymore". Kurt heard Blaine move out of the room and shut the door, obviously wanting privacy for this conversation.

"How did he react?"

"Well I just kind of blurted it out so he was really shocked. He said he was fine with it and he wanted me to achieve my dreams but I could tell he was devastated". Kurt was close to tears. Nayla came over and lay down on his lap, purring and trying to comfort her owner. Kurt gently stroked her soft fur.

"Well, he wasn't going to be overjoyed with the news, was he? But this is good, Kurt. You needed to tell him at some point, and now it's done!"

"I just feel really guilty. Now he's going to have to worry about finding a new heir and he had to keep his stress levels down because of his heart…oh my god I'm horrible!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, you're not horrible. Your dad has received nothing but clean bills of health from the doctors recently. Everything will work out just fine", Blaine reassured him.

"God I hope so…"

"So is the dinner tomorrow night still on?" Blaine asked. Kurt groaned;

"Unfortunately, yes. Dad thinks me and Finn need to talk more to get to know each other. So it's the dinner fiasco, take two".

"We'll see how it goes I guess", Blaine said.

"I'm just hoping I don't end up murdering him…"

**Weird ending to the chapter, I know, but I didn't really know how to end it! :P See you tomorrow!**


	21. The Dinner Take 2

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter's so short **** But thanks so much for your amazing reviews! **

"Well it's nice to be back here!" Carole said as the all sat in their usual seats at the dinner table.

"Yes, definitely", Burt replied, looking nervous.

"I have better things to do", Kurt said snarkily.

"Come on, Kurt. We're starting with a fresh slate tonight, okay? We're getting to know each other again".

"I think I'd rather go to my room and skip dinner".

"Kurt, this is not optional!" Burt was getting mad.

"Fine", Kurt said and started to pick at his beautiful dinner.

"I believe Finn had something to say…" Carole spoke.

"Oh yeah, right, erm…dudes, I'm sorry for being rude the other night. I didn't mean to be".

"It's alright, Finn. Thanks for apologising", Blaine said, as Kurt obviously wasn't going to be speaking up.

"I noticed a pretty sweet looking guitar by the front door", Finn said, speaking with his mouth full.

"Oh yeah, that's mine. I brought it over because I'm sleeping over and I wanted to play".

"Dude; it's awesome!" Finn exclaimed, "I've always wanted one of those!"

"You play guitar?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I've been able to play since I was five; it's so much fun".

"I've been able to play since I was five too!" Blaine also exclaimed.

"That's so cool, we should jam together sometime!"

"Sure!" Was the response. Blaine suddenly felt a jab to the rib and looked over to find Kurt giving him a 'what on earth do you think you're doing?' look. Blaine just smiled at him.

"So what football team do you support Kurt?" Finn asked, trying to include him in the conversation.

"I don't", was the reply.

"Oh okay…well I really like the Buckeye's!" Finn said.

"Oh, that's the team me and Burt support as well!"

"Oh that's awesome…"

And so Blaine and Finn continued to talk the whole dinner about guitar legends and their favourite football players. Carole and Burt looked so happy to see them getting along, but Kurt was scowling; Blaine was supposed to be on his side!

Soon, the dinner was over, and as Finn and Carole were leaving, Blaine and Finn were making plans to go and check out an apparently "radical" guitar shop near Finn's house.

"What the hell?" Kurt shouted as soon as they had left.

"What?" Blaine said, looking confused.

"Now you're suddenly best friends with him?"

"Kurt I'm just trying to get to know him. He's obviously going to be around here for a long time, so it's important to find some common interests".

"Okay, fine. Go spend all your time with Finn while I spend the rest of my life single".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine knew Kurt was being ridiculous.

"You're going to suddenly find out that you and Finn have everything in common, so you're going to want to spend all your time with him, and then before you know it I'm forgotten about and then you break up with me and then I die alone". Blaine had to chuckle at this;

"Kurt come here", he pulled Kurt closer so they were flush against each other. He gently placed his forehead against his boyfriend's, "I will _never _forget about you, okay? But honestly, Finn seems like a decent guy, if not a bit awkward. I really think we could all get along".

Kurt just sighed.

**Are the Buckeye's an Ohio team? Do they even exist? I'm from Scotland and there's no American football here so I have no idea!**

**I know canon Finn doesn't play the guitar, but let's just move past that fact!**


	22. Brotherly Bonding

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy some Kurt and Finn bonding! **

"I've set something up!"

"Oh god what have you done?" Kurt asked suspiciously over the phone to his boyfriend.

"I may have suggested to Finn that the two of you spend some time alone together".

"Why would you do that Blaine?" Kurt couldn't believe his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, babe, but Finn's actually an okay guy and if you just spent some time with him you would see that!"

Since their dinner a week ago Finn and Blaine had hung out a few more times; checking out guitars or going to a football match with Burt. Kurt didn't feel left out, Blaine made sure to spend lots of time with Kurt, but it definitely wasn't something he wanted to be involved in.

"I won't go".

"Come on, Kurt. Finn was really in to the idea! He even agreed to go to the mall with you, and he hates shopping". The idea of the mall certainly got Kurt's attention;

"Alright, fine. But only for an hour!"

"Awesome!" Blaine sounded really excited, "I'll tell Finn now; how's tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better I suppose…." Kurt was really dreading this trip.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?" Finn asked as Kurt approached him at the front of the mall.

"I thought we were going to the mall on 5th Avenue..." Kurt said, looking put out.

"But…everything there is worth thousands of dollars…"

"Exactly", Kurt sighed, "oh well, let's get this over with".

The pair traipsed in and out of each store for about half an hour, an awkward air following them; Finn too scared to speak up and Kurt not wanting too. Eventually, Finn's rumbling stomach stopped the silence.

"God, do you ever not eat?" Kurt commented snarkily.

"I do a lot of sport and I'm, like, really tall, I have to eat a lot", Finn replied.

"Fine, let's go to the Olive Garden".

Once the pair were seated, Finn ordered a massive burger and fries, while Kurt ordered grilled salmon. As soon as the food arrived, the taller boy dug in, barely pausing for breath. Kurt was disgusted.

"So, Blaine tells me you two are in a singing club or something?" He asked through mouthfuls of food. Kurt waited until he had swallowed before replying;

"It's called a Glee club".

"Oh, cool. It sounds good".

"It is good. We just became national champions".

"Woah! Congrats dude!" Kurt had to admit it felt nice that someone appreciated the club's efforts, "I love singing". Kurt snapped his head up, surprised;

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you seem shocked".

"I just never expected you to be in to that sort of thing", Kurt said, picking at his food.

"I know I'm a dumb jock sometimes, but I'm really in to music. I wish my school had a Glee club; I would join on the spot!" He exclaimed.

"You should start one!" Kurt was surprised at himself; was he really continuing a conversation with this guy?

"Really?"

"Yeah; if you're as in to music as you say you are then it should work out".

"Yeah, I am. Thanks dude; I can't wait! I'm going to go straight in to the principal's office tomorrow and ask!"

"Good luck with that".

For the rest of the lunch, the pair continued to talk about their favourite artists and actors, and they even dabbled in to their futures a bit;

"I want to get in to either fashion or broadway, I can't decide right now".

"Dude, that's cool that you even have a choice! I'm not good enough at football or in school to be so lucky…"

"So you don't know what you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"No idea. I know that I want to stay around here for my mom; I think it would kill her if I left her here alone, although I feel better now she has Burt".

"Yeah…I guess I can see how they are good for each other…"

"My mom told me you were hesitant about her, and me, at first. But honestly Kurt, we both really like you and your dad, and even Blaine". Kurt had to smile; Finn really did seem like a decent guy;

"I think I'm starting to like you guys as well", he replied, causing Finn to grin widely.

Although it was clear Finn was bored as anything looking through the stores, the pair stayed at the mall for a few more hours, chatting away and learning more about each other. It wasn't until Kurt got a worried text from Blaine asking where he was that they decided to call it a day;

"So I'm sure I'll see you next dinner night", Finn said, getting in to his old banger of a car.

"Yeah, see you soon Finn. I actually had a nice time today, so thankyou".

"Me too dude!" Finn called before he drove away, leaving Kurt to think outside his shiny, new car. Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang;

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, where are you? I thought you'd be home hours ago!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just leaving the mall now, I'll be there soon".

"You…you were with Finn this whole time?" Blaine asked, sounding astonished.

"Yes Blaine, and I don't want you to gloat, but I actually had a pretty good time. I hate to admit it, but Finn really isn't that bad".

"I want to gloat so badly right now!" Blaine said, his grin evident through the phone.

"I'll be home soon, you can gloat then", Kurt said, hanging up the phone. The future really was looking up.

**Almost at the end of the story now!**


	23. A New Surprise

**Hey guys, just finished a tough weekend at work so I'm glad to be back and not working until next week! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was a boring Friday night when everything changed. Finn, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the Hummel living room, watching some comedy show when Burt and Carole burst in the room, just back from their date. They both looked out of breath and really, really happy.

"Err, what's going on?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"Oh honey, we have some amazing news to tell you all!" Carole said, almost shouting with excitement.

"I proposed!" Burt exclaimed, while Carole squealed beside him.

"What?" The three boys said, trying to get over the shock.

"We went out to a very fancy restaurant and he just popped the question right then and there!"

"I know it's a bit sudden but it just felt right", Burt explained. He looked at Kurt;

"Are you okay with this, bud?" Kurt could tell his approval meant a lot to his dad, and, surprisingly, he really was alright with it;

"Of course, dad. I'm really happy for you". Kurt stood up and walked over to his father and gave him a huge hug. He even surprised Carole by hugging her too. Soon after, Finn and Blaine walked over to congratulate the happy couple as well.

"Kurt, I can't be bothered hiring a stuffy wedding planner; this is all down to you, okay?" Burt said, loving how happy Kurt looked at this news.

"You've come to the right man, dad; you're going to have the most extravagant, amazing wedding ever!"

"I trust your judgement, so choose whatever you want, there's just one condition…" Burt said.

"What's that?"

"We want to get married in two months", Carole continued for Burt.

"Two months?!" Kurt exclaimed, this was going to be a challenge even for him!

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Well we don't see why we should wait; two months is enough time to plan a small wedding, which is all we want. We want to unite this family as soon as possible!"

"You sure you're okay with this, dude?" Finn asked Kurt, "I mean, we're going to be brothers". Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, and then smiled;

"I'm totally okay with this…as long as you give me space", he said with a glare.

"Oh…yeah, sure, yeah…" Kurt's glare could cause anyone to tremble.

"I'm glad you're handling this so well", Blaine whispered to Kurt when everyone's attention had been turned to the ring.

"So am I, but look how happy my dad is. How can I be upset?" Looking over, they both saw Burt beaming at Carole. He really did look happy.

The next couple of months were a flurry of activity, especially for Kurt. He spent every free moment planning the wedding; making calls, sending out invitations, and making sure everyone knew exactly what they were doing. It was, however, two weeks before the wedding that Kurt realised he had missed out one very important detail.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said over a hurried phone call to his boyfriend.

"Babe it's 3am…" A sleepy sounding Blaine said.

"Sorry, but I needed to know asap, can I come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Kurt? What? Of course you can, why are you asking now?"

"No reason, night Blaine".

Blaine chucked the phone away and groaned in to his pillow, he couldn't wait for this wedding to be over and for Kurt to return to normal speed.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?" Mrs Anderson said as she opened the door to Kurt the next evening.

"Good. Thanks for having me over".

"No problem, you have lived here, I think you can come whenever you like!" She said, smiling.

The family sat down at the old oak dinner table, tucking in to a beautiful feast.

"So, Kurt, not that I'm not happy you're here", Mr Anderson started off, "but what's with the urgent phone call asking if you could come over _today_".

"Well I was finishing up some wedding planning, and I realised I missed some very important people from the invitation list. Silly me, I just assumed I'd sent an invite out. So…" Kurt stood up from his seat, wanting to make this as formal as possible.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, would you like to attend my father and Mrs Hudson's wedding?" The adults laughed;

"Oh of course Kurt!" Blaine's mother said, "we assumed we were automatically invited, but it sure is nice to get a personal invitation".

"What about me?" Blaine pouted, looking up at his boyfriend.

"You're my date, silly!" Kurt retorted, kissing Blaine's pout away.

"Okay boys, not at the dinner table…" Mr Anderson said loudly.

"God, you're just like Mr Hummel", Blaine muttered, his pout returning.

"Blaine, if so many people are telling you and Kurt to stop kissing every minute then maybe you should listen…"

**Next chapter's the last one! **


	24. The Wedding

**Well, here it is, the end of the story! I just want to thank everyone for your favourites, follows and reviews; they made me so happy! **** Please check out my other fics, including my WIP!**

The day of the wedding snuck up on everyone. Carole was running around the top floor of the Hummel house, trying to find her favourite earrings. Burt was on the bottom floor, trying to memorise his vows.

"Calm down dad, just wing it if you don't remember", Kurt said, trying to calm his nervous father down.

"I just want everything to be perfect".

"It will be perfect if you just relax and enjoy it". Beside Kurt, Blaine was being quiet. He had been quiet the whole day, in fact, now that he thought about it.

"Finn!" Burt suddenly called, causing what sounded like a stampede of elephants to run down the stairs.

"Yeah Burt?", he said, out of breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about something really important, and I think it's important you two are here as well", he said, indicating to Kurt and Blaine.

"Finn, you're graduating soon, and your mother tells me you don't really have a focus", Finn nodded a confirmation, so Burt continued, "well as you may know, Kurt has other dreams he wants to pursue, and I need an heir to my business when I retire. In the short time I've known you, you've proven yourself to be a fantastic person, and I'm proud that you and your mother are joining out family. So what I'm saying is, if you'll accept it, the position as CEO of Hummel Tyres and Lube is there for you if you want it".

"R-Really?!" Finn said, his mouth gaping open, "i-it's a lot of responsibility…"

"I think you're up to it. I'll obviously teach you everything you need to know, but I think you'll be perfect for the job", Burt reassured him.

"What do you think Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt looked shocked;

"Y-you're asking me?"

"Your opinion means a lot to me", Finn said honestly. Kurt couldn't believe how much that one statement meant to him;

"I think you should take the job; you'll do amazing".

"Okay…yeah, thanks Burt!" Finn and Burt hugged, and Kurt couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed. Blaine put his arm around Kurt for comfort, hugging him close.

"Alright let's go get married!" Burt shouted, causing everyone to cheer.

The wedding was amazing; Kurt had really outdone himself. It was lavish, but still toned down, and many tears were shed.

However it was the reception everyone was going to be talking about. Held in a beautiful canopy with lanterns adorning the ceiling, the atmosphere was romantic and perfect. The dance floor was full of happy guests and everyone was congratulating Carole and Burt, who couldn't look happier.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute", Burt said to his son once he finally got away from a drunk distant uncle.

"Sure dad", Kurt said as Burt led them in to a quiet corner.

"I just wanted to take this chance to say how proud I am of you; I've always been proud to call you my son, but in this last year you've grown so much as a person. You've accepted Carole in to your life, and then Finn, and you managed to stand up for what you believe in and follow your dream, and now you're about to graduate. I really do love you Kurt". Both Burt and Kurt were crying now.

"I love you too dad. I know I can be a bit of a diva sometimes, but you mean the world to me. I love how happy you are with Carole, and I'm so glad you have someone as great as Finn to take over the business".

"When you go to college, although you'll still be in the city, I want to hear from you every day, okay? I'm going to miss you a lot".

"Me too dad, me too", Kurt said through his tears as they hugged, "alright now go dance with your wife", he said, laughing and wiping his eyes.

As soon as Burt had gone, he felt a tap on his shoulder;

"Excuse me, handsome stranger, may I have this dance?" He turned around, expecting to have to reject some creepy stranger when he saw a very handsome familiar face right in front of him;

"Of course you may", he said, giggling as Blaine pulled him on to the dance floor. Blaine pulled him close so their bodies were pressed right up against each other.

"I can't believe we're really doing this", Blaine said softly in to Kurt's ear, "we're about to graduate and go off to college. We'll buy a beautiful apartment in Manhattan and meet up for lunch in between classes. I can't wait for my future to start with you".

"Me neither; I just want to graduate already!" Kurt exclaimed. The pair continued to dance for a while longer, just swaying intimately together.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked during a beautiful slow song, "you've been really quiet and introverted today".

"What?" Blaine asked suddenly, looking startled, "Yeah, no, I'm fine. I've just had a lot to think about today". Kurt decided to let it go, but he could feel Blaine was tense and was sweating slightly.

Eventually, Blaine pulled out of their hold slightly, so they were brushing noses;

"I've been thinking a lot, these past few weeks, but especially today, and there's something…something I want to say", Blaine said, looking really nervous.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay actually…I just need to summon up the courage to do this…" Kurt didn't say anything, he just gently swayed with Blaine while the music played. Blaine looked up in to Kurt's gorgeous ocean blue eyes and whispered;

"Marry me?"

**I bet you hate me for that ending! Sorry. :/ I mean, I think you can all guess what Kurt said (yes). I'm not going to be doing a sequel, but I hope this satisfied all of you!**

**Personal Twitter-kl41n3**

**Fandom Twitter (most active)-klaineydays**

**Tumblr-helpimstuckinsidethecomputer**

**Klaine Fanfic Recommendation Tumblr-everybodylovesklainefic**

**Instagram-whatifoundthere**

**I love you all! xxx**


End file.
